The physiology of trasendothelial fluid transport is currently being correlated with biochemical parameters associated with this process in an effort to establish optimal conditions that could be translated into a practical technology for maintenance of the cornea prior to transplantation and during surgery. A methodology has been adapted to measure the amount of stromal thinning and the duration of endothelial pump function and a technology has been developed to determine endothelial ATP levels and (Na ion plus K ion)-ATPase activities in single rabbit corneal preparations. Parameters measured on a test preparation during perfusion of the preswollen stroma with a basal salt solution supplemented with various metabolites are compared to values obtained with a paired control perfused with a medium that is capable of supporting transport for 5-6 h. The beneficial effect of various metabolites on the different parameters is being investigated in an effort to elucidate whether the effect is on the membrane or intermediary metabolic events that support the bioenergetics of pump function.